


【龙昱/嘎昱】金色的大尾巴下面有什么

by baimozhijiu



Category: supervocal, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimozhijiu/pseuds/baimozhijiu
Summary: 郑云龙和阿云嘎捡到了一条拥有金色大尾巴的人鱼。





	【龙昱/嘎昱】金色的大尾巴下面有什么

**Author's Note:**

> 很变态  
> 三人行注意  
> dbq bml  
> 人鱼设定都是我编的

已经习惯了蔡程昱时不时粘人行为的郑云龙发现蔡程昱这几天似乎在有意拒绝他的触碰。他和阿云嘎这几个月只要在家，大部分时间都在陪蔡程昱，教他人类世界的规则。蔡程昱尤其喜欢肢体接触，从浴缸里出来之后不是窝在阿云嘎怀里就是蹭着要他抱。而现在，蔡程昱已经两天没有离开过浴缸，也不愿意主动碰他们，金色的大尾巴常常焦躁的拍打着水面，郑云龙丝毫不怀疑要是浴缸大一点儿，蔡程昱会在里面转着圈的游。

“蔡蔡？你最近到底怎么了。”和阿云嘎一起商量着找了一天两人都休息的日子，郑云龙决定好好解决一下蔡程昱的问题。

蔡程昱不说话，尾巴拍着水把水往他们俩身上扇，郑云龙和阿云嘎被水溅到才发现浴缸里的居然是冷水。蔡程昱满脸潮红的样子，红色甚至蔓延到了整个人类的上半身。阿云嘎立刻把手附上蔡程昱的额头，发现蔡程昱身上的温度不太对。

“蔡蔡是发烧了？”郑云龙把蔡程昱露在水面外的身子抱进怀里，默默地把阿云嘎挤开了一点。阿云嘎瞪了郑云龙一眼，想去房间拿退烧药，刚准备起身就被蔡程昱拉住了衣角。

蹲回来的的阿云嘎一下一下的拍着蔡程昱的背安慰他，窝在郑云龙怀里的蔡程昱一点也不安分，像是想逃脱禁锢一样不停的扭动，羞红了脸用极轻极轻的声音喃喃道：“哥哥，我...我发情期到了。”说罢整个人羞的把脸埋进郑云龙的肩窝里，尾巴也在紧张的小幅度摆动。

阿云嘎愣了一下，小心的开口：“我没记错的话蔡蔡是不是说过，他第一次发情的时候会是雌性。”郑云龙沉默了半晌，把蔡程昱抱的更紧了些。

“那就做吧。”

阿云嘎还在纠结，郑云龙怀里的蔡程昱却有了动作。他抿了抿唇像是终于妥协了，拉着郑云龙的手摸向了他已经探出鳞片的生殖器官。郑云龙轻轻的撸动人鱼的生殖器，好奇的在周围的鳞片上抚摸刮蹭，那里的鳞片不像蔡程昱整条尾巴上其他的鳞片一样冰冷，温度比其他地方略高一些，像是上好的暖玉，郑云龙忍不住稍微用了些力气，逼出了蔡程昱止不住的呜咽。

另一位也不闲着，阿云嘎一只手在蔡程昱的胸脯上情色的抚摸，一只手在人鱼的生殖器下方按压，很快摸到了了一条缝隙。蔡程昱看上去已经完全发情了，生殖腔附近的鳞片彻底打开暴露出了柔嫩的穴口。阿云嘎和郑云龙交换了一个眼神，在郑云龙吻上蔡程昱的同时将一根手指捅进了生殖腔。

被堵住嘴的蔡程昱被突如其来的刺激惊吓到，耳朵不受控制的变回了鳍状，细密的鳞片自眼尾开始向外延伸，指甲伸长在郑云龙的背后留下了几道血痕，剧烈挣扎的尾巴差点拍到了阿云嘎。

郑云龙顺着蔡程昱的脊骨一路抚摸下去，嘴上也温温柔柔的轻啄蔡程昱的嘴角。阿云嘎不敢继续动作，左手揉捏蔡程昱胸前的乳粒试图让他放松，右手克制的在甬道里探索。人鱼的甬道带着发情的高热挤压手指，内部有湿滑的液体在缓缓往外溢。阿云嘎眼神暗了暗，安抚性的在蔡程昱生殖腔口附近的鳞片上烙下一个又一个的吻。

暧昧的红痕从蔡程昱的颈侧一直蔓延到锁骨，郑云龙叼住了蔡程昱一侧的乳粒舔弄，用舌头轻戳乳孔，另一边用手把乳头往外轻揪，指甲一样抠挖着乳孔。阿云嘎的吻顺着腰侧的鳞片向上，逐渐落在了侧腰。蔡程昱又爽又痒，伸手想把阿云嘎推开，却被阿云嘎一手按住，同时郑云龙的一根手指也伺机捅进了甬道。

两根手指同时在生殖腔里兴风作浪，人鱼的甬道比人类深一些，敏感点也更深一点。蔡程昱被痒得难受，抱住郑云龙的头把尾巴努力的往上挺，漂亮的金色男高音一出口全是破碎的呻吟。甬道里也分泌出更多的粘液，生殖器完全挺立起来，怎么看都是个欲求不满的样子。

他们的第二根手指也捅了进去，阿云嘎含住了人鱼的生殖器，小心的舔弄，用舌尖轻戳顶端敏感的小孔，同时更长的中指也找到了人鱼埋藏的很深的敏感点。

阿云嘎用指尖碰了一下郑云龙的手指，郑云龙瞬间明白了他的意思，两个人同时开始进攻蔡程昱的敏感点，蔡程昱的尾巴一下子弹了起来又被早有准备的郑云龙按了下去。

阿云嘎在一个深喉之后把生殖器吐了出来，龟头和嘴唇之间暧昧的牵出一根银丝。阿云嘎换手抚慰蔡程昱的生殖器，终于在又一次被按到敏感点之后小人鱼受不住刺激的射了出来。

人鱼的精液比人类的稀薄许多，阿云嘎把蔡程昱射出来的东西抹在了生殖腔口附近，郑云龙把手指从蔡程昱的穴里撤了出来，摸了一把腔口，被溢出的和蔡程昱射出来的大量液体惊了一下，不怀好意的说“蔡蔡啊，这么多水是尿了吗？”

哪知道蔡程昱像是被刺激到了一样，更多的液体从生殖腔里一股一股的涌了出来，甚至打湿了外面阿云嘎的手掌。

郑云龙拍了拍阿云嘎，两个人站起来，郑云龙一把把蔡程昱捞出浴缸抱进了主卧，阿云嘎紧随其后。郑云龙轻声地在蔡程昱耳边问：“蔡蔡，准备好了吗？”蔡程昱又把头埋进郑云龙的颈侧，过了一会儿，郑云龙感觉到怀里的人鱼在轻轻的点头，心下了然。把蔡程昱放在床上安置好，解开裤链释放出憋了许久的性器，直接捅进了人鱼的生殖腔。

与此同时阿云嘎吻住了蔡程昱，交换了今天两个人之间的第一个亲吻。蔡程昱被终于填满的快感满足的生殖腔内高潮，眼泪止不住地流，甬道深处性器堵不住的水也从腔口漏出来，淅淅沥沥的在尾巴上纵横。

人鱼的甬道紧致且火热，热情的缠裹住郑云龙的性器往里带，蔡程昱本人却好像对此一无所知，攀着阿云嘎的肩背还在小声地抽泣，阿云嘎心疼的吻上蔡程昱的眼睑，吻去不断落下的泪珠，手上暗地里用力在郑云龙的胳膊上拧了一下，示意他别吓到蔡程昱。

郑云龙忍了又忍，还是忍不住，左手捉住蔡程昱的右手十指紧扣，右手按住蔡程昱的腰腹就开始了冲撞。阿云嘎自己也憋的难受，抓着蔡程昱的左手按到自己胯下，啃咬蔡程昱的耳垂气息不稳的说：“蔡蔡，帮帮哥哥好不好。”

生殖腔里的软肉勾缠着性器，在每一次性器退出之后不知羞耻的吸吮似在挽留，随后就换来更大力的撞击。郑云龙凭着记忆顶上生殖腔深处的一处凸起，换来了蔡程昱一声止不住地尖叫。尾巴也激动的贴上了郑云龙的大腿，金色的鳞片在郑云龙腿上轻蹭，带来冰凉的触感和略微的痒意。

蔡程昱被操的三魂丢了俩，左手被阿云嘎带着撸动他的性器，郑云龙这个时候凑上来像是征求他的意见：“蔡蔡，我可以射在里面吗？”

蔡程昱一个激灵稍微找回了一点神智，剧烈地挣扎着要把郑云龙的性器弄出去。被郑云龙死死的按住，阿云嘎也卡在后面完全不让他动。在几下用力的抽插过后，郑云龙射在了蔡程昱的生殖腔里，生生把生殖腔又逼上了一个高潮。

郑云龙把性器从蔡程昱的生殖腔里退出去，带出一点白浊，腔口一副使用过度的样子，从外面就可以看到里面的红艳，阿云嘎带着些歉意的把蔡程昱抱起来亲了亲他的锁骨，蔡程昱预感到一丝不妙不顾酸软的腰和无力的尾巴，用双手往后一撑就想往床下跳，被郑云龙一个吻直接堵在了原地，同时阿云嘎的性器操进了已经成熟糜烂的穴里。

已经被使用过的生殖腔不似刚才那样青涩，性器甫一进入就热情的缠绕上来，爽的阿云嘎头皮发麻。蔡程昱死死的咬着下嘴唇，把嘴唇都咬出了红，指甲嵌进阿云嘎的手臂，整个人看上去快被过激的快感弄到崩溃。郑云龙心疼的把蔡程昱的头按进自己的肩窝里让他咬。

阿云嘎开始动的时候蔡程昱完全崩溃了，眼泪像断了线的珍珠一串一串的往下掉，让他们怀疑蔡程昱会哭到缺水。然而这并没有给阿云嘎带来怜惜的感情。他每一下都顶在蔡程昱的敏感点上，甚至坏心眼的抵在敏感点上摩擦。

蔡程昱实在哭的太惨，阿云嘎不忍心折磨他，匆匆在他生殖腔内射了精。退出来的时候蔡程昱已经哭的上气不接下气，还打起了小哭嗝。

被开发完全的生殖腔口已经完全合不拢，断断续续往外冒一小股一小股的白浊。蔡程昱不敢让生殖腔附近的鳞片合拢，生怕刺激到穴口。阿云嘎和郑云龙凑上来吻他，让他试着把尾巴化成腿。蔡程昱问怎么变，郑云龙说你就想着我要腿我要腿。蔡程昱试了试，尾巴从尾鳍开始裂开，慢慢幻化成一双人类双腿的样子。

蔡程昱新奇的想下地，刚站起来就被腰部和尾椎的疼痛弄的跌回床上。阿云嘎打横把他抱起来，和郑云龙一人在他额头上印下一个吻。

“没关系，我们还有很长时间来教会你走路。”

 

*人鱼第一次发情后视为成年  
**人鱼和人类结合后就拥有了幻化出腿的能力  
***开头说了蔡程昱这次发情期是“雌性”，所以后面蔡程昱排斥他们射在里面是因为会怀孕


End file.
